User talk:Bardockslilbab
Hello, Nelo Angelo97. Thank you for your to the User talk:Mr.shadow page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 20:29, November 3, 2009 RE:So... Okay. I think there's more similair then just those things. from what I understand we're both 13, we both hate capslock, and we both have a mentality of an adult. Nothing to do with l4d Do you know a wiki called Halopedia Well, Halopedia is another site I go on. I used to go on it like a month before I found my place in the left 4 dead wiki. I knew this because one of your pics have a brute eating a marine's head...--Phoenix Marathon 05:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Johnson is a marine corps sergeant who knows chief throughout the halo series. That quote "They must love the taste of badass."is one of his quotes in the beginning cutscene of the halo 3 level Sierria 117. it is a quote eiher spoken on normal, heroic or legendary.--Phoenix Marathon 09:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The above message of mine was supposed to be on my talk page--Phoenix Marathon 09:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Hey, thanks! I have twice now, but unfortunately, this wiki isn't in need of another admin at the moment. When Left 4 Dead 2 comes out, I am going to make another RfA, considering there will be quite a few more pages that need watching. Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hah, thanks. Why is it against his policy?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, maybe.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm the second most badass? Two questions: what exactly deos that mean, and who's the most badass? :)--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I was hoping you could translate it to something like: how am I badass?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ah! Okay, I agree. :p--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 17:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Nah, I think i'm going to wait a while for that. I'll probably do it soon, though--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 17:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yep, he did. We talked about it on the IRC, and made me an admin. :)--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Follower Sure you can become a follower! :D A brief forewarning, however. You will be follower 13. Do with that information what you will. *Burst of shiny Godly light* There. Thou art now a followereth of Five Dogeth. Congratulations. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I dont know. Maybe. I'm out of ideas, so I really don't have much else to contribute. But anyway, this is my final edit here.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :As seen above, Supermutantslayer450 has sadly decided it was time for him to go. He also requested that I remove him from my follower board. I honoured his request. That does, however, make you follower 12, not 13. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 22:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The 11TY Project Nelo. I wont contribute much but i will try my utmost best to help in the future. Regards [[User:SixDog|''§ixxyD-Resident Zombie.]] Talk to me. 17:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC)\ Re: Hunter-Witch friendship Lol that was a pretty silly picture. I've always found this comic to be pretty adorable. I'm not about to go out and support it or anything, I just thought it was cute. XP [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hahaha. XD Here's something I made once. Then I made another without Francis that looks....familiar, doesn't it? Where have I seen those three Hunters? <_< [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Le Vandal Hahah yeah. I'm a edit ninja. ;) You don't notice until it's too late. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Gamertag Hey there! Since we have worked on the 11ty together, we should play L4D sometime? Or, better yet, L4D2, if you have it. My gamertag is monkeyguts9. :P--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz'']]450 ROAR! 05:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Block Done and done, chief. 78.144.184.162 is blocked. You need anything else, just give me a shout. :) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) RE:Hey Five! That's a good idea. Seeing as the P220 Pistol is named as such, it makes sense for the other one to have its proper name, too. And with Pistol redirecting to it, there should be no problems. Cheers, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hm, probably. But for now let's just make Desert Rifle a redirect, and we'll make it the actual page later. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh. Interesting. I haven't played Left 4 Dead 2, myself. I'm obtaining it over Christmas. I assume it's remarkably rare to have Jimmy Gibbs Jr. spawn? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow. That's one tough race-car driver! If it says anywhere on the wiki that he doesn't spawn on the Xbox360, feel free to correct it. :) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. Maybe. But I think it's okay where it is. I'll bring it up with Jo and Stigma for you, though.